Together
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: "Ini hanya mengenai cerita dan rentan waktu yang harus kita lewati." dedicated for : SasoDei Day 2014


"Mereka mengincar para pembuat robot."

"Kelompok itu ?"

"Ya, dan kau sendiri tahu kan kalau mereka melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang mereka inginkan."

"Yang ku dengar, mereka kini berniat menggulingkan kepala pemerintahan saat ini."

"Sepertinya, para pembuat robot harus bersembunyi sebelum kelompok itu menemukan mereka dan meminta mereka membuatkan apa yang kelompok itu mau."

"Deidara-_san_, kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam saja ?"

Deidara menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. Lamunannya yang penuh ketakutan miliknya segera buyar.

"Ah ! Maaf, un. A- aku melamun tadi." Ucapnya tergagap.

Ino – salah satu dari gadis yang berbicara tadi – lalu merangkul pundak Deidara. "Tak biasanya kau begitu. Tapi tenang saja, sepertinya walau kau mendengarkan tadi, kau takkan perduli bukan ?"

Deidara terdiam, sembari mengalihkan arah pandanganya ke luar jendela.

"Mungkin.."

* * *

**Together**

Fandom : Naruto

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Jumlah kata : 2428 Kata.

Pairing : Sasori x Deidara

Warning : Yaoi, death!chara

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary : "Ini hanya mengenai cerita dan rentan waktu yang harus kita lewati." dedicated for : SasoDei Day 2014

* * *

_Dear Danna._

_Hari itu aku bermain ke tempatmu. Itu adalah siang dari hari yang paginya aku mendengar ucapan teman-temanku. Aku gelisah sungguh. Tapi saat di apartementmu dan melihatmu masih seperti biasa, aku sedikit tenang. Meskipun tak bisa kusembunyikan rasa ingin bertanyaku mengenai hal itu – yang aku urungkan karena kau begitu sibuk. Nyatanya sampai aku tertidur,aku membawa kegelisahan itu ke mimpiku._

* * *

Deidara, pemuda manis dengan rambut pirang itu kini tengah menatap malas kekasihnya. Dagunya dia sandarkan di atas meja dengan wajah sekesal yang dia bisa. Hampir tiga jam dia disini, di apartement kekasihnya, tapi kekasihnya itu malah mengacuhkannya dan bergumul dengan kesenangannya sendiri.

"Jika Minggu nanti kau membatalkannya, aku akan meledakkan apartementmu, un." Ucapnya, berlagak mengancam sang kekasih. Terlihat seeperti sedang menarik perhatian pemuda yang satu lagi.

"Baiklah, berarti tak ada tempat menginap saat kau malas berada di rumah." Ancam kekasihnya balik. Membuat Deidara kini menggerutu kecil dengan diselingi beberapa umpatan.

Deidara lalu terdiam setelah gerutunya berhenti, dia seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu untuk dikatakanya kembali.

"Danna sudah tak menyayangiku." Katanya dengan sebuah seringai – karena dia mengira dia akan menang kali ini.

Dan benar saja, kekasihnya itu meletakkan obeng yang dia pegang tadi serta menoleh menatap Deidara. Deidara kini tersenyum lebar, _'ini benar-benar berhasil.'_

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Bocah."

Sayangnya itu yang kekasih Deidara katakan sebelum berbalik dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

Akasuna no Sasori, berumur lima tahun lebih tua dari Deidara. Seorang master dibidang robotik. Dia memang masih muda, tapi dengan otaknya yang bisa dikatakan _genius_ itu membuatnya menjadi seorang unggulan dibidang itu.

Rambutnya merah kecoklatan dengan mata hazel yang membuat Deidara kagum saat pertama kali melihatnya. Mereka bertemu pandang saat Sasori yang sedang berada di tingkat akhir pendidikan pasca sarjana itu melihat seorang anak berambut pirang bermain dengan beberapa petasan di taman kosong di dekat apartement Sasori. Rasa penasaran akan bocah yang tampak sudah dewasa namun bermain dengan hal-hal yang bersifat lebih kekanakan dari umurnya, membuat Sasori semakin dekat dengan bocah itu.

Saat mengenalnya, dia akhirnya tahu jikalau Deidara merupakan seorang mahasiswa di universitas yang sama dengannya dan baru berjuang untuk mendapatkan gelar sarjana.

Dan kini, sudah tiga tahun berlalu dengan Deidara. Sasori melanjutkan studinya untuk mendapatkan gelar S3, dan Deidara kini berada di semester akhirnya. Serta sudah 2 tahun berlalu sejak Sasori menyatakan pada Deidara kalau dia mencintai bocah itu.

Sasori kini menatap Deidara yang sudah lama diam dan tak bersua lagi. Pemuda manisnya tertidur pulas dengan tangan yag terlipat di atas meja sebagai bantalannya. Wajahnya tampak seperti bayi yang tidak memiliki dosa sedikitpun, membuat tangan Sasori kini berpindah menuju rambut pirang halusnya.

Deidara bergerak sedikit. Mungkin menyesuaikan karena posisinya sekarang benar-benar tak nyaman. Dia bergumam kecil dalam tidurnya – mengigau, yang membuat Sasori benar-benar merasa begitu bersalah.

"Kalau Danna harus memilih, aku atau robotmu itu, hmm ?"

* * *

_Dear, Danna._

_Minggu itu aku datang dengan semangat ke taman. Aku bahkan tak perduli apakah kau akan datang atau tidak. Tapi aku yakin kau akan datang. Jadi meskipun nanti aku harus menunggumu, itu bukan masalah bagiku._

* * *

Angin senja mulai menghampiri dan menambah dinginnya hawa di sore itu saat musim gugur. Terlebih bagi seseorang yang harus keluar di hari terakhir libur akhir pecan tersebut. Seperti Deidara, yang sedang menunggu kedatangan Sasori sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Pemuda manis itu kini mengencangkan syalnya. Dia tak ingin saat Sasori datang nanti, dia sudah kedinginan layaknya sebuah patung yang terbuat dari es.

Dia meyakinkan diri bahwa kekasihnya akan datang sebentar lagi dan mereka akan saling menggenggam tangan untuk menghangatkan satu sama lain.

Tapi nyatanya, dia tak tahu bahwa itu takkan pernah terjadi.

* * *

_Dear, Danna._

_Tadi malam aku kelelahan menunggumu dan memutuskan untuk tertidur. Aku tak ingat apapun setelahnya, tapi yang aku tahu, aku terbangun di kamarku yang hangat. Tadi malam aku juga bermimpi kau datang dan membawaku pulang, dan aku yakin itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi._

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Sasori akhirnya keluar dari sebuah rumah kecil yang jauh dari apartementnya dan mengecek ke taman dimana dia dan Deidara sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dan berkencan sore itu.

Dari jam lima sore. Sasori terus menerus mengatakan pada dirinya kalau Deidara akan jengah menunggu dan pulang ke rumahnya saat waktu menunjukkan pukul enam atau tujuh malam. Namun semua tak berjalan seperti yag Sasori harapkan. Dia tahu kekasihnya bukan tipe yang begitu tak suka menunggu seperti dirinya, tapi sampai tertidur di taman kota di hari yang berangin, Sasori benar-benar salah prasangka. Dia mengutuk dirinya.

* * *

_Satu tahun setelahnya._

* * *

_Dear, Danna._

_Saat aku pulang dari bekerja paruh waktu di café 'adik perempuanku' aku mendengar hal buruk tentangmu. Kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan ? Segera berlari menuju pusat kantor polisi untuk mencari tahu keberadaanmuu sekarang dan memastikan aku hanya salah dengar._

"Terimakasih untuk kunjungannya." Ucap Deidara. Lalu pemuda itu pergi menuju ruang ganti untuk melepas pakaiannya yang ia kenakan saat tengah bekerja sebagai pelayan café saat liburan tiba.

"Kau sudah mau pulang ?" Tanya Sakura. Gadis pemiik café itu memang menganggap Deidara seperti kakaknya sendiri. terlebih Deidara juga menginginkan untuk memiliki seorang adi perempuan, jadi bukan masalah untuk mereka berdua.

"Ya. Sepertinya sore ini agak mendung juga, un." Ujarnya. Sakura mengangguk dan kembali berkutat pada data keuangan yang kini berada di genggaman tangannya. Membiarkan Deidara merapikan barang bawaannya dan hendak pulang ke rumahnya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Kekasihmu akan menjemputmu nanti hmm ?" godanya. Sontak pipi Sakura berubah sewarna bunga yang memiliki nama sama dengannya. Dia memang sering digoda demikian oleh Deidara, padahal sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengungkit apapun soal julukan kekasih – belahan hati, yang dicintai – dengan 'kakak laki-laki'nya tersebut. Karena dia tahu, meski di wajah Deidara menunjukkan ekspresi jahilnya, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan kilatan sedih di matanya.

"Sampai besok, _Nii _!"

"Ya."

Deidara melangkahkan kakinya keluar café yang didesain seperti terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Terkesan klasik, tapi café itu begitu diminati oleh berbagai kalangan. Baik para orang lanjut usia yang ingin menikmati waktu santainya, sekeluarga yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama, atau sepasang kekasih yang melewati hari romantis mereka.

Deidara terus berjalan sembari sesekali mengeratkan jaketnya. Musim gugur sudah tiba satu minggu yang lalu. Deidara kini bukan lagi seorang bocah yang menunggu gelar sarjana pertamanya, namun dia kini menitih untuk gelar sarjana keduanya. Dan ini berarti, sudah satu tahun dia kehilangan seseorang yang biasanya selalu berada di sisinya.

"_Maaf. Kami harus mengganti beritanya Baru saja kami mendapat berita mengenai kelompok yang sudah dua bulan ini menjadi buronan dikarenakan rencana mereka untuk menggulingkan kepala pemerintahan yang menjabat dan mengambil alih pemerintahan. Setelah polisi menangkap pemimpin mereka, kini merea menangkap orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai pendukung utama misi tersebut. seorang yang membuat strategi penyerangan dengan menggunakan para robot. Namanya Akasuna no Sasori, berumur 26 tahun….."_

Matanya tiba-tiba buta, telinganya tuli seketika, dan bibirnya seolah dijahit saat itu jua. Mendengar berita barusan dari sebuah iklan di toko elektronik membuatnya seperti dilepas nyawanya begitu saja.

Dia tak pernah terpikir sampai seperti ini. dia bahkan bingung apa yang tadi akan dia lakukan dan apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang. Tapi dia tahu, dia harus mencari kejelasannya.

* * *

_Dear Danna._

_Aku kini dibawa ke sebuah tempat yang mereka katakan sebagai penjara pengasingan. Mereka menempatkanku di sebuah tempat untuk kunjungan terhadap para narapidana. Aku merasa cengeng saat ini. Mataku begitu aku akan melihatmu dan mendengar beberapa pernyataan darimu, aku merasa kau berpura-pura sebagai seorang antagonis disini. Tapi aku tetap percaya padamu. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku akan mendengarkan suaramu, namun yakinlah kalau aku akan mendengarkan suaraku padamu selalu dalam untaian kata cinta. Mungkin juga suatu saat aku akan menciptakan langit indah dengan ledakan-ledakan milikku di langit malam suatu saat nanti, dan disana akan membentuk tulisan namamu dan namaku._

* * *

Sasori membuka matanya. Badannya kini berasa begitu pegal karena pukulan yang dilayangkan bertubi-tubi padanya. Dia menatap sekitarnya dan meneliti sejenak. Ah ! Sepertinya dia tahu tempat itu.

Penjara pengasingan yang tidak akan pernah ditembus oleh apapun. Dimana biasanya penjahat kelas atas menunggu waktu eksekusi yang harus mereka pertanggungjawabkan. Seperti dirinya saat ini. Duduk diam dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat kuat sehingga tidak dapat digerakkan sedikitpun dan diposisikan hanya untuk duduk di sebuah ruangan tanpa benda-benda apapun di dalamnya, bahkan sebuah jendela pun.

Sasori memejamkan matanya. Dia tahu hari ini akan tiba, dimana hari dia harus mendapatkan balasan atas apa yang dia lakukan karena berkomplot dengan kelompok yang menentang pemerintahan. Meninggalkan seluruh hidupnya. Lagipula, sudah satu tahun dia tak merasakan hidup seperti dia 25 tahun lalu. Seluruh orang pasti menginginkan hal ini. kematiannya. Meskipun itu neneknya sendiri atau _dia_.

Sasori ingat, kenapa dia begitu merasa seperti orang mati satu tahun ini dan berharap untuk kematian yang sebenarnya. Dia kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Dia seolah-olah terombang-ambing diantara neraka atau dunia – dia ingat apa yang telah dia lakukan.

"Ck !"

Sasori berdecak. Menahan tawa kecil yang begitu sarkas yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Karena pikirannya baru saja berkata ingin bertemu kekasihnya itu sebelum sebuah peluru akan menembus kepalanya.

Kenyataannya, Tuhan masih menyayanginya.

Sasori melebarkan mata setelah dirinya diseret oleh beberapa penjaga dikarenakan ada seseorang yang ingin menemuinya. Sasori tertawa sejenak saat dia memasuki ruangan tersebut dan tahu siapa sosok yang ingin menemuinya.

Dia Deidara. Kekasihnya satu tahun lalu. Kekasihnya yang dia tinggalkan begitu saja satu tahun lalu saat perayaan hari jadi mereka yang kedua di taman sampai tubuh kecil itu kedinginan. Kekasihnya yang begitu ia sayangi sampai ia mengorbankan dirinya seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa menemui orang jahat ini ?" kata pertama Sasori. Membuatnya terkesan benar-benar seorang yang jahat disini. Dia melihat mata Deidara sudah begitu penuh oleh bulir-bulir air yang siap tumpah kapan saja, dan Sasori tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Berhenti bersandiwara, un." Ucapnya. Sasori dalam hati tersenyum. Bocah itu memang begitu tahu akan dirinya dan sepertinya gaya bicaranya masih sama seperti yang dia yang dulu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan hal itu ? Kau memang sering mengacuhkanku dan membuatku marah un, tapi aku tahu kau bukan seseorang yang jahat dan berniat begitu buruk serta sebusuk apa yang au lakukan ini." nada suaranya bergetar. Namun Sasori masih diam.

"Danna !" bentaknya. Sasori sempat tersikap beberapa saat. Dia lalu mengedarkan padangannya dalam diam dan memperhatikan para penjaga yang mengawasi percakapan mereka.

Sasori tertawa kecil. "Kau mungkin salah menilai, Bocah. Bisa saja aku yang bersamamu adalah aku yang bersandiwara bukan ?" dibaliknya apa yang hatinya utarakan.

"Lakukan yang kau mau. Aku tak datang malam itu kan ? Kenapa kau tak meledakkan apartementku ?" _karena jika kau meledakkannya hari setelahnya maka kelompok juga akan mati terbakar disana._

Namun lawan bicara kini menunduk. Deidara meremas celana jeansnya dan menahan tangisnya pecah dihadapan Sang Danna.

"Dei, angkat kepalamu. Berjalanlah ke arahku." Titah Sasori. Deidara sempat diam sejenak dan menatap manik hazel yang juga menatapnya lurus itu dengan pandangan bertanya, sebelum dia berjalan menuju Sasori.

"Tundukkan badanmu dan condongkanlah." Titahnya lagi. Dan semua tiba-tiba terasa wajib untuk Deidara lakukan.

Saat wajah manis itu menunduk, dia menyembunyikan batu azure indahnya. Saat itu juga Sasori meniliknya, setiap sudut wajah Deidara yang ingin sekali dia sentuh. Bagaimana hidung mancungnya yang kecil, pipinya yang terlihat semakin tirus, rahangnya yang semakin kokoh, bulu matanya yang sedikit panjang, dan kelopak mata yang selalu dia kecup saat Deidara menangis saat teringat akan kepergian ayahnya.

Dan sekarang, dia melakukannya. Air mata Deidara turun sedikit demi sedikit dan meninggalkan jejak di pipi mulus itu. Terlebih, saat dia merasakan dua belah bibir itu mengecup kelopak matanya bergantian sebelum turun menuju hidungnya dan terakhir mengecup bibirnya.

Deidara tak bisa menahan dirinya. Dia lalu membuka matanya, memeluk Sasori dan terisak kencang – membuat baju tahanan Sasori sedikit basah karenanya.

Dia merasa tak sanggup berada di posisi ini. Satu tahun tak bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya, menggenggam tangannya, ataupun memeluk tubuh yang lebih tegap darinya itu, kini Deidara harus kehilangannya. Bahkan untuk selamanya karena hazel itu terlihat begitu lelah.

"Maaf, Dei. Aku mencintaimu."

Deidara tahu, itu kata terakhir yang Sasori bisikkan padanya.

* * *

_Dear Danna._

_Ini sudah beberapa tahun lewat sejak kau pergi meninggalkanku dan menjadi salah satu bintang di langit sana. Aku kini sudah memiliki sebuah rumah dengan hasil jerih payahku dalam bekerja – meskipun aku belum bisa memenuhi janjiku menuliskan nama kita di langit. Dan oh ! Aku kini mengadopsi seorang anak yang 'adik perempuan'ku sarankan. Rambutnya merah sepertimu dan matanya sewarna azure milikku. Entahlah, tapi aku seperti melihat diri kita ada padanya. Dia benar-benar seperti anak kita, bukan ?_

* * *

Deidara menatap tempat itu. Tempat yang sengaja dia buat saat dia merancang pembangunan rumahnya dulu. Empat tahun lalu. Hari ini merupakan musim gugur minggu kedua dimulai. Sama seperti dulu. Tujuh tahun lalu dimana Sasori menyatakan dia mencintai pemuda _blonde_ itu.

Sasori kini disana bersamanya. Setelah dulu dia mendapatkan ijin untuk menyimpan abunya untuk dirinya sendiri di sebuah tempat yang begitu nyaman. Di halaman belakang rumah yang dia bangun oleh jerih payahnya sendiri dengan sebuah kolam ikan di bagian depan kiri.

Sasori disana. Dia akan memperhatikan Deidara yang bertambah tua seiring berjalanya waktu, meskipun umurnya sekarang baru 25 tahun.

"Danna, beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Selamat hari jadi ke tujuh, un. Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya.

Deidara tersenyum setelah itu, karena dia mendengar angin membawa sebuah suara yang khusus untuknya.

'_Aku juga mencintaimu, Dei.'_

Disaat yang sama, Deidara mendapati kakinya dipeluk oleh bocah dengan tinggi hanya sebatas pinggang Deidara. Sontak dia menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat pada bocah itu. Akasuna no Masamune – bocah 6 tahun itu – lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan tangannya, berdoa untuk sang ayah selama beberapa saat.

Masamune lalu berujar kecil, "_Tou-san_ kami tinggal dulu ya ? Aku akan makan pudding buatan _kaa-san_ dulu." Berbalik, berjalan dan menggandeng tangan Deidara ke dalam rumah mereka.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

A/N :: Saya sebenernya bingung gimana alur ini juga. Tapi terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Selamat Hari SasoDei ! XD


End file.
